The Next Airbender
by anime-girl879
Summary: Aang is in a slump because he is the last airbender. Or is he? One day he goes into the town he meets this fascinating girl named Yui. Can she be the next airbender? Will she be the reason for Katara and Aangs breakup? R
1. Chapter 1

The next airbender chapter 1

It was a pretty warm fall day about a few months after the Aang defeated the fire lord, Toph,Sokka, Aang and katara were all out in the earth nation visiting their friend Iroh and his tea shop, but Aang has been a little depressed.

Katara had a feeling something was up so as Katara walked over to her boyfriend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang what is wrong with you, you have been really down lately." Katara said hoping to get a response." If it was something I did will you please tell me so I don't feel like crap, thinking that I made my boyfriend depressed." Aang then shook off Katara's hand and turned so his back was facing her.

"Well it wasn't anything you did I was just thinking a lot, it distracted me. Believe me you didn't do anything. It's just that being the last of something is not fun. It is pretty hard being the last airbender. I just wish that I can see another airbender in my life time. That would make me very happy."

With a sigh Aang put his head between his legs trying to fight back the tears he didn't want katara to see. Katara then gave up and walked over to her brother who was trying to cook dinner but burnt the food after it caught fire. Aang got up and walked over to the group and asked them "You guys want to go out into the town and help Iroh get things for his tea shop.

They all nooded their heads and they made their way into town. As they were walking they were passed by this girl running from the police she had long brown curly hair, she was tall and slim she then ran into an alley. Wondering what was going on Aang being the avatar walked over there to see what the problem was.

As he walked over to the police who had to the girl handcuffed Aang asked, "Hello officers what seams to be the problem." They looked at Aang then realized he was the avatar and they genuflected. Aang asked them to stand then asked " I would like what crime this girl committed to be chased by the police, she is about 13 what could she have done?

The police looked at each other then the leader responded "She is under arrest for stealing," Aang then shook his head and said "please let her go i will pay for what ever she stole and I will bring her back to her mother just release her," the Police did as they were told Aang then walked up to the girl and asked her name is. She paused before responding and then said, "My name is Yui and I am 14 and I do not have a mother she was killed in the war by a raid, the truth is I almost died but my mom saved me by jumping in front of what was about to kill me, I was only 5 when it happened from then on I lived by myself. I only took the food because I had nothing else to eat and I have been living in a cave, with no money that is why I stole the food I am truly sorry I didn't mean to get you involved." then she let her head fall down so she was looking at her tattered clothing.

Behind Aang You could hear Sokka and Katara tear up at the girls story Toph just stood there acting like Toph and being unmoved by the story.. When Aang felt sorry for the girl and asked"Would you like to live with me and my friends?" She then looked up so happy and ran and hugged Aang. "Come on," Said Aang as he waved everybody to fallow him back to Irohs tea shop.

On the way back at the shop Yui was walking in the middle of Aang and Katara, she thought that was the safest place. As they approached the tea shop she nervously asked if Iroh wouldn't mind if she stayed, "Are you sure this will be fine I could always go back to my cave I don't want to be a burden on anyone," She said stopping. "Don't worry about it Iroh would love it if you stayed with him he is so kind, and by the way I don't know, but can you bend?" Aang asked hoping it was not being rude or nosey.

Yui then said, "No I'm not a bender but I would love to learn how each stance goes to bending moves, like a water whip," she said looking at Katara, "You are a water bender right if I learned that it would be almost like defending myself without using any bending." She finished and katara and Sokka were shocked but interested because they never heard anything like it. Toph of course was all for it and offered to teach her some earthbending moves so she can use it. Aang also agreed to help, Katara being Aangs girlfriend didn't want him spending too much time with girl so she also offered to be of help. Even though she didn't like this girl.

Yui then smiled this brilliant smile and said "Great thank you all, Sokka right what do you do I can tell you are not a bender but you look strong you must do something like sword fight." Sokka was shocked she even noticed he was no bender but even more shocked that she hit the nail on the head about him being able to sword fight. he replied " Yeah I'm pretty good sword fighter I took a class in the fire nation, I could also teach you what I know, wow I never thought I could use bending forms as some sort of self defense, that was very clever." he then gave her a high five and she smiled that wonderful smile.

As the walked inside Yui grabbed Aang's arm being nervous as Aang said "Its okay you have nothing to worry about," he said smiling down at her. Katara then glared at her wishing to drive her off a cliff. Iroh then came out from behind the counter and walked over to them. "Why hello there who might this be?" Yui released Aang's arm and replied, "My name is Yui, Aang and his friends saved me and invited me to stay with them I hope I'm not being a burden," she said bowing.

Iroh was glad he smiled and said "Its no trouble but you will have to room with someone how about," he said pausing looking at the group and was about to say katara when she gave him a huge glare and then said "Toph." "Thank you so much I will try to be as much as a help as I can to you, would you mind if I helped you in the tea shop I would love to lend you a hand during the day, it would make me feel better that I'm helping. Without that I feel like I'm being to much so would you mind if I helped you?"

He then said "Well if you like, but its not that busy during the morning and at night so possibly around lunch time if you like." she then smiled again and said " Thank you so much for everything I wont let you down." Iroh then nodded and turned and walked off to the kitchen. Yui turned back to the group who were standing staring at her. "Seams like we will share a room." Toph said playfully punching Yui in the arm. "Yep," Yui said. She then turned to Aang and asked "What do you usually do about now?" Yui triggered something in Aangs mind and said "About now we would be practicing our bending," Aang was about to say something else when Yui interrupted him, "Sounds fun you guys go do it and I guess I will go and help Iroh in the kitchen meet you later." She smiled and skipped off.

Aang looked at Toph and Katara and asked "Any of you have any cloths she could barrow?" Katara starting to dislike her said "Nope, anyway I don't think she would fit in my cloths she is way to tall."Toph?" Aang said. She shook her head and Aang sighed. "I guess I will let her wear my old air outfit I barley wear it anymore it was made for boys and girls." Katara was convinced she hated Yui she was going to wear he boyfriends old cloths. She absolutely hated her. Coming out of the kitchen in an apron and some tea Yui walked over to a table with people and greeted them nicely, looking up and waving to the group of benders.


	2. Chapter 2

1

The Next Airbender chapter 2

It has been about a week sence Yui came to live with the group of benders. She has been showing more of her personality that everyone seams to love. Except for Katara.

Toph walked out of the bedroom leaving Yui to sleep after a long day working at Irohs tea shop. "Hey you guys did you know Yui and I have a lot in common. She was telling me that she rather carry her own weight and live by herself that was how she lived in the cave. It was awesosme. she is amazing." Katara then crushed her tea cup in her hands causing all the benders to look at her.

Aang then said "Why dont we get a little trainning done before we teach Yui?" The gang nooded and walked out the back door to the court yard. Katara then pulled Aang aside and asked him "Are you sure it is okay to let Yui be with us? I'm sorry but I dont get a good vibe from her." Aang then looked at her and smiled.

"Yes i think its fine stop worrying." Aang then planted a kiss on Katara's lips and walked out the back door. Katara then went to see if Yui was in the kitchen, she was not. Shaking it off Katara went out to practice with the others.

About noon time later that next day everyone was having tea except Sokkat who was holding ice to the back of his neck, he was really beat up after the practice. As they were all drinking Irohs fine tea Toph asked "Has anyone seen Yui shes not here and I havent seen her wake up this morning." Everyone looked at eachother wondering wher Yui was. Then Aang got up and went into the kitchen, looked around and came right back out.

"She's not there." said Aang kind of worried. Toph then got up and went into her room and found Yui curled up in blancets sleeping, but moving all around screaming. Behind Toph came Aang, Sokka and lastly Katara. Sokka then blurted out "Let her sleep she looks like she is having a fever we can talk to her later, come on," with that Sokka left the room.

As they were leaving the mail man came into the tea shop. "Is there a Katara and Sokka from the water tribe here?" he called out. "Thats us," cried Katara. The man walked up to them and hannded them a peice of paper.  
as the opened the paper it read,

_Katara, Sokka I am Near the earth kingdom capital and it is very hard cleaning up what the firne nation did durrning the war. would you care if you came to help me? Pluse ive missed you. _  
Hakoda.

"Dad, I havent seen him in a long time Sokka we are so going. Aang Toph you coming? asked katara. Toph said "I don't care but what about Yui I think im going to Hang here you guys go." Katara nooded but inside she is angry. "Aang?" Aang looked at her and said "I would love to but I want you to spend some time with your dad and Toph is right i think i should stay with Yui." Katara was on the verge of tears but held it in, nodded and walked away to pack her things.  
Later that nigit Aang went into Katara's room. "Katara when are you leaving?" Katara looked up from her bag and replied "Tomorrow morning we do not wish to keep my dad waiting plus he said he needed a lot of help cleaning up." "Well okay see you tomorrow," said Aang before walking over and kissing Katara and walking out the door.

The next morning Katara and Sokka said thier goodbyes before taking off on Appas back. Aang and Toph were practicing out in the court yard when half way through toph yelled "Yui she's awake," Aang and Toph then ran into the tea shop saying "hi" to Iroh and running into Yui's room. AS they entered Yui was sitting up in her bed wiping tears out of her eyes. Aang went over to her and sat down on the floor next to her as Toph went to go get some tea.

"How are you feeling? You know you have been sleeping sense yesterday." Yui looked up at him with surprise. "really i was out that long?" Aang nodded and said "You were screaming a lot in your dreams" All that came out of Yui's mouth was "Oh I had a dream about..." Before she sneezed and blasted herself from the bed to the ceiling and Aang into the hall. He ran back in time to catch her unconscious body.

As Toph walked in she saw Aang holding Yui and tears coming to his eyes "What did i miss Twinkile toes?" Aang took a moment to reply "Toph Im not the last one, I'm not the last one! Yui's an **airbender!" **


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 days sense Aang found out Yui was an airbender Aang was sitting at a table in the corner drinking a hot cup of tea playing with this marbles that he spin in the air.

Iroh walked up to Aang and saw how gloomy he was.

"What's wrong Aang?"

Aang looked up at the older man and just stared down at his tea. As he was about to respond Toph came bursting into the room. She went strait to Aang and Iroh.

"You guy's guess what Yui's awake!" Toph said jumping up and down at her new friend.

Aangs eyes bugged out of his sockets and jumped up out of his seat. He looked at Toph then at Iroh then ran strait to Yui's room pausing in front of the door. He slowly brought up his hand and his fist made slight contact with the door.

Nothing at first Aang had a feeling of just slamming the door open and running over to Yui's side.

"_Wait what am I thinking? Yui and I are just friends and I AM with Katara after all that time together we are finally together. I wanted her to be with me from the time she released me from that iceberg. Then again, she was the first girl I saw in one hundred years." _

Shaking it off Aang tapped the door again. This time there came a response.

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Aang," he said waiting for the answer to come in.

Inside the room Yui realized it was Aang she quickly got up and found a brush on the dresser.

"_What am I doing? Why am I making my self presentable for Aang? He is just a boy who found me on the streets. Then why am I flipping if he sees me with my hair…" _

"Yui you alright?" Aang asked concerned

"Oh, yes… come in, come in."

Aang walked into the room and saw Yui with the sunlight hitting her perfectly making her hair shine in the sun. Blinking he walked over and sat beside her. They both looked at the floor, there was an awkward silence.

"Yui do you remember what happened a couple of days ago?"

Yui looked around the room as if searching for the answer, she nods her head no. Aang sighs and looks deeply into her deep green hazel eyes. They are like that for a little till Aang looks away.

"Okay you may think I'm crazy but you are an airbender." Aang waited for a reaction Yui just looked into space with a blank look on her face.

She looks at Aang "Are you serious?" Yui asked.

Aang shakes his head yes, expecting Yui to just ask why or how she jumps up out of her bed.

Shocked at what her reaction was he looked at her funny.

"Oh my this is AMAZING I've always wanted to be a bender the bending I get is one that is rare and amazing, Aang," Yui says grabbing Aangs hands in hers.

"_Her hands are so smooth and warm inviting wait what am I thinking, Katara."_

"Aang will you teach me everything you know about bending?"

Still holding hands Katara walks in

"What is this!?!?!?!?!?!?"


End file.
